barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie Video Game Hero/Transcript
Barbie: You guys ready? I finally finished the level I was working on. Can't wait to see what you think! Renee: Can't wait! Teresa: Super stoked! Barbie: Game on! Cupcake Caverns narrator: Welcome to Cupcake Caverns! Teresa or Renee: Are we llamas? Barbie: Yep. Okay, the caverns are a little tricky. We're going to Left, Right, Left, Straight, Left, Right, then you're going to see the sugar flies. Jump and duck the flies, space bar to jump and left-click to duck. Look for any power-ups. We're going to go up and over Sprinkle Falls. Remember: Avoid the bears and their cupcakes. Got it? Teresa: Roger that. Renee: Who's Roger? [Teresa laughs, and then Renee laughs.] Sorry. Nevermind. Barbie: Everyone ready? Renee: Ready! Teresa: Ready! Cutie: In-game tutorial is who I am, if you have any questions then I am your man! Renee: Thanks, cloud-man. We got this... well, Barbie does. Barbie: And, go. Renee: Hey, guys, wait for me! Barbie: Okay, so to get to the other side, we're gonna jump onto the mixer. [Barbie's llama successfully jumps onto the mixer.] Teresa: Oh! Good job, Barbie! Renee: Way to go! This level's delicious! Teresa: Ugh, I wish we could just eat our way through the levels. [Barbie laughs.] Teresa or Renee: Ooh, sugar flies! Smash those cake pops! Renee: Piece of cake! Get it? Piece... of... cake? [Renee laughs.] Teresa: That was terrible, Renee! Barbie: Okay, now to Sprinkle Falls. I'm going to code us a little power-up to help us over. Teresa or Renee: It's so cool that you know how to code, Barbie... but isn't that cheating? Barbie: Not if you're the one who created the game! Just one second... Cupcake Caverns narrator: Flying power-up engaged! Renee: I want wings! Teresa: Renee! Come on! Barbie: Grab the power-up! Renee: Sorry! Total newb! I forgot how to jump! Barbie: Space bar! Teresa or Renee: Cool! We can fly! Barbie: Over Sprinkle Falls and we're done. Teresa or Renee: Oh! Cupcakes! Barbie: Huh? What happened? Renee: Is it supposed to do that? Barbie: No. Something's wrong. Let me try this again. This should do it! Huh. I don't get it. That should've worked. Renee: I never thought I'd see a stumped Barbie. What's up? Barbie: I don't know, Renee. I am definitely stumped. Teresa: Could be a virus! Barbie: Hmm, not sure. This could take a minute. Renee: Sorry, Barbie! I gotta jet. Teresa: I wish I could help, but I gotta go, too. Good luck! Barbie: See you, guys. Huh. Why won't this work? Maybe I'll try a reboot. Hey, Chelsea. Chelsea: Whatcha doin'? Barbie: I'm trying to figure something out with my game... and what are you doing? Chelsea: Oh. Sorry. Can I see your tablet, please? [Barbie laughs.] Barbie: Yes... or, you can help me debug Cupcake Cavern? Chelsea: Yes! Cupcake Caverns narrator: Welcome to Cupcake Caverns! Chelsea: So... I'm the llama guy? Barbie: You're the llama guy. Chelsea: Where'd I go? Barbie: The wrong way. You're supposed to go into the cavern. Cupcake Caverns narrator: Welcome to Cupcake Caverns! Chelsea: Why does that keep happening? Barbie: Because you're going the wrong way. Chelsea: Oh. Okay! Cupcake Caverns narrator: Welcome to Cupcake Caverns! Barbie: Chelsea, you have to go into the cavern. It's called Cupcake Caverns. Chelsea: But I don't wanna go that way. It looks scary. Barbie: It's how you play the game. Chelsea: But I don't wanna play the game that way. I wanna play the game my way. Barbie: You can't. Chelsea: Why not? Barbie: Because that's the way it's designed. Chelsea: Why does there only have to be one way? Barbie: Because that's how it's programmed. Chelsea: Well that doesn't sound like fun. You know what's fun? Your favorite game! Just Dance! You wanna play? Barbie: I do love that game, but I wanna look into why this level is being glitchy. Maybe later? Chelsea: Okay. [Chelsea gasps.] Smell that? I think mom just made some cupcakes. Barbie: Bring one back for me? But leave the tablet. [Barbie sighs.] Let's see if I can find a clue... see what's going on. Hmm? Hmm. Huh. Hmm. Alright, what's up with this tablet? What'd Chelsea do this time? Huh? The in-game tutorial? Cutie: Hello, Barbie! As a gamer who is better than all the rest, there is a new game we'd like you to beta test. [Barbie laughs.] Tap 'Yes' or 'No' if you would join this quest. Barbie: Hmm. Yes. What a weird game. Video Game Narrator: Ready, player 1? Barbie: Ready. Whoa! Huh? Uh... huh. Huh. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Woo! [Barbie laughs, then gasps.] What's happening? Ooh! Whoa. Where am I? Huh? What am I? [Cutie laughs.] Cutie: Do not worry, you will be alright. Thank you, Barbie, for accepting my invite! Barbie: It's you! You asked me to beta test the game, which means... I'm in the game. I'm in the game? How am I in the game? [Cutie laughs.] Cutie: Well, you traveled across the code-verse and beyond the sun. The place that you are is known as level 1. Barbie: Okay, I like first-person games, but this is ridiculous! Cutie: Uh, uh, Barbie! I am sorry but we cannot delay. Barbie: Whoa! Cutie: It is important that you get to play! Barbie: Listen, two minutes ago I was sitting in my bedroom and now I'm in a video game, so you're going to have to give me a second. Okay, tell me who you are. Cutie: Oh! Uh, hehe, I'm sorry. Uh, I wish to be no stranger. I am the in-game tutorial known as Cutie, and our world is in danger! Barbie: In danger from what? Cutie: The emoji virus is what it is called, and our entire world it will overhaul! Barbie: Oh, emoji. They're so... [an emoji screams.] Not cute! Cutie: Barbie, you are the most famous in the gaming land. Without your help, our world will not stand. Barbie: Wow. I play a lot of video games. Cutie: Uh, Barbie, uh, um, well I'm sorry to make this disclosure but without your help, this world will be... Barbie: Game over. You know, anti-virus software could clear that up really quick. I could just pop out and run it. It wouldn't take me a minute. Cutie: Well it's not that easy, to my dismay. To beat this virus, you must win each level you play. Barbie: So, all I have to do is win the game and that will destroy the virus? Cutie, you should've started with that! Male narrator: Barbie enters the game! Barbie: Ugh! [Bella laughs.] Hey, watch it! Video Game Narrator: Bella enters the game! Bella: Oh, look. A newb! Hey, Kris, check out the competition! Kris: Hey! Huh! Ugh! Video Game Narrator: Kris enters the game! Kris: Really, Bella? Huh. She doesn't look like competition to me. Barbie: Hmm. Huh! Ugh. Oh, really? I can skate. Bella: Ooh! She talks! Kris: Ha! Bella: That means you can say, "Congrats on your win, Bella!" Kris: I think you mean, "Congrats on your win, Kris." Barbie: So you're NPCs? Bella: You're an NPC! Kris: Yeah! Okay, what's an NPC? Barbie: Non-player character. You're not controlled by a real life player. Kris: Trust me, no one controls Bella! Bella: You better believe it! Kris: We're pretty good. Bella: Yeah, oh, for sure! Kris: We're both better than her. [Bella says something/laughs.] Cutie: Oh, heh, hello. Um, uh, one more thing, Barbie. Before you begin, it is important that every level you do win. Barbie: No problem. These two will be so busy trying to beat each other that I can just sail on by. Let's do this. Kris: Are you ready for what the Kris is cookin'?! Bella: That doesn't even make any sense. Countdown Clock: Racers, ready? Racers to the start line. [Emoji viruses laugh.] Get set... three... two... one... go! *"Power Up" plays in background* Bella: See ya! Kris: Wouldn't wanna be ya! Barbie: I don't think so. Bella: You're gonna need more than a couple of fancy moves to beat us! Barbie: You should see my dance moves. Bella: Huh? Kris: Huh? Wow, she's good! Kinda. Barbie: [gasps] The virus! Come on, Barbie. Whoa! Kris: Look out for those moles! Barbie: They can do that? That was way too close. Cutie: Although, Barbie, when it looks like you cannot keep up, remember to look for a suitable power-up! Barbie: Surfs up! I've always wanted to crowd surf. Bella: Oh no. Clowns? Why does it always have to be clowns? Kris: What?! Sweet, tornado power! Miss! Talk about taking the wind out of my sails. Bella: We can't let her win! Chelsea: Barbie? I have cupcakes. Barbie? Ooh, a racing game! Does this thing even work? [She shakes the tablet. Back in the tablet, everything begins to shake.] Kris: Earthquake! Chelsea: That didn't even do anything. I don't know where Barbie is. Looks like it's just you and me. Barbie: Now that the shaking's stopped... Bella: Better luck next time! Barbie: There's not going to be a next time if you don't let me win. Bella: Nice try, but you're gonna need a better trick than that to beat me. Kris: What's that? Bella: Ahh! Oh, I can't stop! Kris: Neither can I! Barbie: [gasps] A power-up. Hang on! Video Game Narrator: Serious air power-up, engaged! Bella: That was close. Kris: Huh? What were you saying about close? Barbie: [gasps] Oh, no. Bella: [screams] Kris: No! Bella: Well, that's a slam dunk. Why did you do that? Barbie: Do what? Save you? Kris: Well, "save" is a pretty strong word. Bella: You're supposed to be competing against us, Barbie. Kris: Yeah, the goal of the game is to win. Barbie: Right now, the goal of the game is to deafeat the virus. Beacuse, if the virus takes over, there is no game. Cutie: The reason is clear why Barbie is here. She must win 1st place for all our sakes. Kris: So, how do we stop it? Barbie: I need to beat every level of the game. But, I could use some help. Bella: Help? Our help? Kris: [laughs] That's not how we play. Bella: We play to win! Barbie: Me too. So, let's win for all of us. Kris: Like, a...Tee-am? Barbie: Team. Bella: Yeah, I don't know about that. Barbie: Listen, if you stay, you're going to become corrupted by the virus. You have to come with me. Bella: But, we've never left this level. Kris: Hmph! Barbie: There's a first time for everything. Video Game Narrator: Tornado power-up, engaged! Kris: Gah! Barbie: And that time is now. Bella: Whoa. Barbie: Quick! Jump! Hurry! Bella: Quick, this way! Oh, no! Kris: Gah! What? Wow. Barbie really jumped the shark. We have one last jump up and over the finish line. Bella: I guess I'll let you win. Kris: You mean, I'll let her win. Barbie: Oh, you two don't need to let me. Kris: Watch out! Bella: Aah! Nooooooooo! Kris: Bella! Barbie: Bella, I have an idea. Give me your hand. Video Game Narrator: Barbie wins! Bella, awesome! Kris, nice try. Barbie: Yes! Bella: All right! Kris: Uh... Barbie: [gasps] Cutie: The virus is getting awfully near! But no need to worry, that portal's our way out of here. Barbie: Let's go. [The three and Cutie hop into the portal before the virus corrupts them.] Kris: Whoa! Bella: Where are we? Barbie: I think this takes us to the next level. Cutie: The level you did indeed to defeat, but between levels is where you get your end treat. Barbie: My what? Huh? Oh, my trophy. Bella: Hey, I win my level all the time. No one gives me a trophy. Kris: Uh, we're supposed to win our level. Bella: You mean I'm supposed to. Kris: Oh, no, no. I'm supposed to. Bella: No, I'm supposed to. Barbie: It looks like code. Kris: Wow, great trophy. Bella: What's code? Barbie: Code is a set of instructions that build or change functions in computer programming. If I put pieces together right, I can make changes to things surround us. Here, let me show you. Bella: Wow! Great trophy! I wanna try. Barbie: See, each piece of code is unique, so if it doesn't work the first time...try again with a diffrent piece. Bella: Whoa. Barbie: Cutie, does every level have one of these? Cutie: Oh, that's a good one. The answer to your question is yes. After each level, new code you'll possess. Now, through the portal below to the next level is where we must go. Kris: You mean that tiny little door a million miles away? Cutie: Uh-huh. Kris: Oh. Well, in that case.. Bella and Kris: Aaaaah! Barbie: Whoo! Cutie: And, ooh, I love this bit. Without any further ado, welcome players, to level 2! Bella: Uh, Kris? [She blows on Kris. And her blowing makes Kris to reveal that he is a 2D chibi-like character.] You feeling a little flat? Kris: Very funny. Barbie: Where did the acorns come from? Kris: Don't ask me. Ask them. Barbie: OK, we need to figure out what the game is. Bella: [drags Kris] Can't we look around first? We've never left our level before. Barbie: But, we're a... Kris: Thanks so much, Barbie! You're the best! Barbie: Tee-am. Kris: Whoo-hoo! Bella: Yeah! Barbie: Okay, Barbie, I guess we're flying solo for this one. Bella: [laughing] Kris: 10 points! Bella: This is amazing! Who knew we could leave our level? Kris: I could get used to this. Taking it easy, making leaf-angels... Bella: I bet I could beat you at taking it easy. Kris: No way. I'm the king of taking it easy. "Taking It Easy" is my middle name. Bella: No, it's not. Cutie: Ah, there you are. I've been searching about. Barbie might need you to go help her out. Bella: What? It's our first day off in, like, forever. Kris: Yeah, and I'm beating Bella at taking it easy. Bella: No, you're not. Kris: Yes, I am. Cutie: If this game is too hard, then here you should stay. If you think you can help, then please come and play. Bella: You know, for a cloud, he's not very uplifting. Kris: Yeah. He's kinda raining our parade. Bella: He's always got his head on the clouds. Kris: Looks like it just got cloudy with a chance of showers. Bella: And no silver lining. Bella and Kris: [laughing, then sigh] Kris: I guess we kinda owe Barbie. She sort of saved us. Bella: I guess you're right. Kris: I'm always right. Bella: No, you're not. Barbie: Huh? Hmm. Okay. So the name of the game is to destroy the treehouse. Kris: Puh-lease. Come up with a harder game. Barbie: So, now you're here to help? Kris: Bet I can bring down the treehouse faster than you. Barbie: It's not a comp...huh? Oh, you're on! Bella: Whatcha doing? Barbie: We have to knock the treehouse down to finish the level. We're almost done. Bella: Hmm. What's she got to say about that? Barbie: Huh? Who? Bella: Her. Crystal: Eee! Barbie: Oh, no! Crystal: Help! Please! Cutie: Not that Cutie is so wise...well, he actually is. But, maybe look at the squirrel's eyes? [Emoji viruses laugh and growl] Barbie: Um, Bella? Kris? These squirrels have been corrupted by the virus. Bella: Uh, not me! Kris: I didn't do it. Crystal: Help! Please! Barbie: We have to get her out of there. Bella, Kris, cover me. Kris: Uh, I just want everyone to know that it was Barbie's idea to throw acorns at the treehouse. Bella: Is it too late to ask what "cover me" means? Barbie: Whoa! Phew! Hmph! Bella: Got ya covered. Kris: No problemo. Barbie: Hmph! Hi! It looks like you got a squirrel problem. Crystal: I hope you have a squirrel solu...Unh! Barbie: [sighs] You didn't by any chance have extremely long hair I can climb, do you? Crystal: No, but I do have something nutty. Barbie: Oh? Yes! Crystal: Watch out! Oh, no! Bella: Wow! The girl's got moves! Kris: Eh, I could do that. Barbie: Oh, no! Crystal: Oh, this isn't the game at all. I think the squirrels' code has been scrambled, but they turned on me before I could check. Barbie: It's a virus. Crystal: Oh, of course. Is it affecting the whole game? Barbie: It will if we don't stop it. I have to beat this level. Crystal: But, how can you beat this level when the game no longer exists? It used to be a crystal-matching game. You match 3 crystals on the tree, they explode into acorns, and bring my house safely to the ground. Then, the squirrels come eat the acorns. But, suddenly, the squirrels started throwing the acorns at my treehouse. I'm doomed! Barbie: Oh, no, you're not. Climb down, you can do it! Crystal: [inhales] I can't! Barbie: What's your name? Crystal: Crystal. Barbie: Crystal, I'm Barbie. I don't want you to be scared. But if the squirrels keep going. You're going to be forced to leave this tree. Crystal: I'm sorry. I'm afraid of heights! Barbie: It's okay, Crystal. We'll get you out of there. Hmm. Whoa! Crystal: Whoa! She's a superhero! Barbie: Bella, Kris. Hello? A little help? Bella: Hmm. Kris: Huh? Bella: You go, girl! Kris: You got this! Cutie: Uh, hello! Uh, Cutie alert! Barbie's point you totally missed. I believe what she needs you to assist. Bella: Oh. Kris: Right! Bella and Kris: Oh, right! Bella: Hmm. Ah! Speed power-up. Comin' right at ya! Kris: Batter up! Hey, Barbie! Teamwork! Bella: Oh, yeah! Teamwork! Barbie: [gasps] Oh, no! Kris: [gasps] Video Game Narrator: Speed power-up, engaged! Crystal: Uh, Barbie? Barbie: This isn't good. Bella: It's the thought that counts? Barbie: If we survive this, we're going to have a long talk about helping. Cutie: I do not mean to worry, but you must beat this level in a hurry! Kris: Huh? [Emoji viruses laugh] Uh, Barbie? Remember those virus guys before? They're back! And they brought their friends! Bella: Oh, this isn't good! Kris: You know what we have to do? Bella: Yup. *"Multiplayer" starts playing in the background* Bella: [laughs] Barbie: Glad you could join us. Crystal: Ahh! Kris: Does their power-up run out? Barbie: I need to complete the game, but I can't play if we're fighting of the squirrels! Whoa! Bella: I thought squirrels were supposed to eat acorns, not throw them! Barbie: [gasps] That's it! Cover me. Bella: Huh? Kris: Uh... Barbie: That means you fend off the acorns while I try out a plan. Kris: Oh, sure. Of course. Bella: Oh, yeah. Totally knew that. Ahh! Crystal: Whoa! Barbie: Time to sing for your supper. Whoo! Huh? Crystal: Oh, no! [gasps] Barbie: Time to meet your match. Crystal: Aah! Whoa! Ooh! Waaaaah!! Barbie: Whoo-hoo! Crystal: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Video Game Narrator: Winner - Barbie! Crystal: Oh, hi. Barbie: Crystal, you have to come with us. The virus is still out there. Crystal: In don't know if I can. Cutie: She's never been out of her tower before. I'm afraid her treehouse was built with no door. Barbie: You know, you could climb out of the window. Crystal: I can climb out the window? Barbie: Ready try something new? Crystal: Uh-huh! Wow! I was programmed to start in my treehouse, but this feels amazing! Bella: Yeah, we pretty much ditched our programming, too. Now, we're a team! Barbie: So, um, the part of teamwork isn't disappearing when someone on your team needs you. Kris: Now, you tell us. Bella: We told you, we've never done this before. Kris: But, we've won, and that's all the counts. Bella: Yes! Barbie: [sighs] Cutie: Dah! Um, excuse me. I hate to interrupt this moment of victory, but we must get to the end of this level and quickly. [Emoji viruses and squirrels shout] Barbie: Whoa! Bella: Ah! Crystal: Oh, hold on. I've always wanted a chance to use this. [She activates the power-up into a vehicle] Kris: [laughs] Barbie, Bella, and Kris: Whoa! Kris: Oh, yeah! Bella: Yeah! Barbie: Buckle up! Whoa! Cutie, do you ever have the license? [Cutie winks] Cutie: [laughs] Barbie: Whoo-hoo! Bella and Kris: Whoa! Kris: Waaaah! Barbie, Bella, Kris, and Crystal: Waaaa! Whoa! Barbie: It looks like we lost the squirrels. [gasps] Bella: Aaaaaaah! Kris: And found a bunch of new ones! Video Game Narrator: Turbo jump power-up, engaged! Crystal: Yay! Bella: [screams] Barbie: [gasps] Barbie and Cutie: [gasps] [Emoji viruses and squirrels shout.] Kris: [gulps] Barbie: Cutie, what do we do now? Cutie: Do not begin to fear, Cutie will get us out of here!& Barbie, Bella, Kris, and Crystal: Aah! Crystal: Hey, Cutie! We can leave this level through that waterfall. Barbie, Bella, Kris, and Crystal: Ahhh! Bella: Um, I though you weren't supposed to go chasing waterfalls. Video Game Narrator: Collect coins for speed. Bella: Yeah! Barbie: Yeah! Crystal: [screams] Bella: Aah! Barbie: Whoo hoo! [The four and Cutie head to the portal before they got into the virus.] Crystal: [gasps] Whaaaah! Barbie: She's not good with heights. Kris: It's okay, we've got you. Bella: It's even kinda pretty if you open your eyes. See? There's the portal down below. Crystal: Yes, it's beautiful, thank you. Oh! Barbie: Hmm. What's that? Cutie: Oh, Barbie, do not fret. Our mission there is one to forget. Barbie: But, what if the virus goes there too? There must be other players in there. Cutie: There players there can stay retired. The bonus level is, uh, not required. Bella: Oh, it's a bonus level. So, it's not part of the main game. Cutie: A path is a risk you needn't take the rest of the world is what's at sake. Barbie: I have to at least win them. Kris: I don't know, if Cutie says we don't have to... Barbie: You don't have to do. I do. I'm the one that needs to beat all the levels. You brought me here for a reason. Right, Cutie? Cutie: Uh... Barbie: I'll catch you on the flip side. Bella: Barbie, wait! Don't you wanna find more...code first? Video Game Narrator: Welcome to the bonus level. Player, take your mark. Barbie: Let's do this. Gaia: Welcome. Maia: You don't need to welcome me every time, Gaia. Gaia: I was talking to the player. Maia: Oh, right. [to Barbie] Hi, that's Gaia. Gaia: And that's my sister, Maia. Barbie: Hi, I'm Barbie. Gaia: We don't get many players around here. Barbie: Why not? Gaia: Not everyone can unlock it. Barbie: Huh? Countdown Clock: 3... Barbie: Listen, I need to warn you. Your world is in danger. Countdown Clock: 2... Gaia: I think the only one in danger... Countdown Clock: 1... Maia:...is you. Countdown Clock: Go! * "Get Up and Move" starts playing in the background.* Barbie: Whoa! Whoa! No one said it would be easy. No! Maia / Gaia: Huh? Barbie: Hi there! Maia: Hey! Gaia: Did you really think you would outrun me? Maia: I kinda did. Gaia: I'm talking to Barbie. Maia: Oh, heh, right. I keep doing that. Barbie: Whoo! [laughs] Whoa. Whoa! Why couldn't it be a dancing game? Maia and Gaia: [laughing] Barbie: Time to go for the glow! Video Game Narrator: Speed power-up, engaged! Barbie: Whoa! Awesome! A virus is coming to take over your world. It's already here. Maia and Gaia: Ahh! Gaia: What are you talking about? Barbie: A virus is coming to take over your world! Gaia: Why should we believe you? Barbie: You don't need to believe me. Believe that. Maia: Whatever that is, I don't want it! Gaia: How do we make the virus go away? Barbie: I need to beat this level. Gaia: Which means you need to beat us! Maia: There's only one problem with that. You can't beat us! Gaia: We can't slow down! Maia: We're programmed to win! Barbie: Oh, no! My power-up is powering down. Video Game Narrator: Winner - Maia! Barbie: Oh, no. Barbie / Maia / Gaia: [gasp] Barbie: Oh, no! Whoa! Bella: Barbie, you're okay! Barbie: [sighs] Kris: But, you're not okay. Barbie: The virus went into the level, and I...I didn't win. Crystal: I'm sure you did the best you could. Barbie: But, I was supposed to win. And now, there's no way back. The portal is gone. Kris: Cutie said it was a bonus level, right? So, it doesn't matter, in terms of saving the bigger game. Barbie: It matters to everyone in that level. I didn't save them. It's my fault. Cutie: Barbie, you can't beat yourself up. It's not your fault. Bella: Whoa. Wait! What happend to the rhyme? Cutie: [sighs] Well, you see, it's um...heh. Well, it's not your fault because it's mine. Bella: Seriously, is no one else freaking out about this no-rhyming thing? Cutie: All the players were having so much fun. At least it looked like fun. Bella / Kris: [laughing] Cutie: Hey. No one talks to the in-game tutorial. So I had this idea. Uh, what if I wrote some code to make some friends? Except it turns out that the in-game tutorials don't know a lot about code. Heh. Oh, no! I...created the virus. Barbie: [gasps] You created the virus? Bella: Wait, Cutie created the virus? Kris: Didn't you just hear the whole story? Bella: No. I was too busy nabbing this for Barbie. Barbie: Wow, thanks. Bella: Yeah, I am totally the best at this team thing. Kris: Yeah, you might need a little more work. Just saying. Cutie: I didn't mean to create the virus. I was just a lonely in-game tutorial who, well, as it turns out...is terrible at programming. Which brings me to you, Barbie. I've seen you play. And you're the best. Barbie: Cutie, you might have overestimated my skills. Cutie: Oh, Barbie, I didn't just bring you here because you could beat the game. I brought you here because you can change it. Barbie: [gasps] Speaking of change, where did my elbows and knees go? Kris: Oh, finally! A soft landing. Bella: Oof! Speak for yourself, blockhead. Barbie: I'm changing the game. See? When I pound the boxes, they break. But, these boxes multiply. I can build what I need. Kris and Crystal: Huh? Barbie: What I need now is a way back. Bella: But isn’t back the wrong way? Barbie: Sometimes the wrong way is the right way, and sometimes you have to go back before you can go forward. Bella, Kris, and Crystal: Ah! Barbie: Some people need my help. Hold down this level and I’ll be right back. Bella: Back? But where is she going? Kris: And I the only one who’s lost? Maia and Gaia: Barbie! Countdown Clock: 3... Video Game Narrator: Player, take your marks!  Barbie: Last time, I didn’t use my head... Countdown Clock: 2... Barbie: But I’m going to change that. Countdown Clock: 1... Barbie: I promise. Countdown Clock: Go! Barbie: Whoa! Gaia: But, Barbie, you can’t beat us! Maia: We told you, we’re programmed to win! Barbie: Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan. Meet me at the finish line. Forge your own path. Yes! Video Game Narrator: Ready, player 2. Barbie: Player 2? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! Bella: Miss me? Barbie: What are you doing here? Bella: Helping you win the game. Isn’t that what a team does? Barbie: Yes. Yes, it is. Bella: BT dubs, that shortcut you built? Brilliant. Why don’t we save the chit chat for later? Let’s go! Barbie: Come on! Bella: Let’s win this! Video Game Announcer: Winner - Barbie! Maia: Barbie! Gaia: The virus! Crystal: Yay! You’re back! Barbie: I couldn’t have done it without Bella. You guys are getting pretty good at this team thing. Bella: Actually, I was only after the trophies. Barbie: Huh?  Bella: Just kidding! Went to help Barbie... but trophies! Barbie: Right? Check it out! Turns out when you win a bonus round, you earn bonus stars! But the real bonus was bringing back Maia and Gaia. Huh? Where’d they go? There they are. Wait ‘til you see how fast they are. Maia: Haha! I don’t have to run! Gaia: I can go as slow as I want! Kris: Yeah, I think you might be mixing up your fasts and your slows. Barbie: And they’re already a really great team. Kris: Yeah, speaking of team, what do we do now? Barbie: Hmm... Cutie: Oh, no! Barbie: Cutie? What’s wrong? Cutie: My extras are what have brought us all here, I’m certain the virus is getting quite near. Barbie: What makes you say tha-? Kris: Earthquakes are normal in this level, right? Save yourselves! Oh, no! Barbie: Run! Maia: Oh, no! Bella: Oh, no. We lost the others. Barbie: I thought they were right behind us. Bella, take a look around and see if you can spot them. We can’t stay out in the open. Maybe I can make us somewhere to hide. Crystal: Ooh, that looks fun. I’ll help. Bella: Hey, Barbie? You know all that stuff about working together as a team? Barbie: Yeah? Bella: We’re not the only ones doing it. Barbie: What? 45:56 Category:Transcripts Category:Barbie: Video Game Hero